Dreams In White Flowers
by LadyArn
Summary: When you're on the road for months with only one other adult, situations can get a little tense, and everyone needs a little release of tension, right? But this is Kurogane and Fai, and since when was anything that simple for either of them? Certain liberties taken with plot and backstories, consider this a borderline AU if you like.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: Wow, I'm really churning these out recently, aren't I? We'll be updating every Sunday, but possibly sometime during the week as well.  
****Warning: Sex, prostitution, pole dancing, bad language, and Kurogane actually being NICE.  
Pair: Kurogane and Fai  
Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles is not mine, nor has it ever been. It belongs to CLAMP.**

* * *

Kurogane tried not to move. He could see Syaoran and Sakura across from him, doing exactly the same thing. They kept perfectly still, keeping their breathing slow and steady, pretending to sleep. Fai, the reason for this strange behaviour, was curled up on the windowsill, sobbing quietly into his arms.

The mage had woken them all with whimpers and gasps in his sleep, until he too woke. He'd immediately silenced himself, and moved away from them to sit on the ledge. The moonlight streamed down around the blond as he tried to stay quiet while he cried.

The younger travellers exchanged glance, worried. Syaoran made eye contact with the black-clad warrior over Sakura's shoulder. Kurogane sighed, and nodded once, before sliding out of bed silently. He moved so lightly that it wasn't until he wrapped his arms around Fai that the mage knew he had even woken.

"Sorry I woke you." Fai sniffed, wiping away tear tracks. "It was just a bad dream. A really, _really_, bad dream."

"Stupid." Kurogane lifted him off the ledge in a bridal carry. Fai squeaked a little, and clung to his neck until Kurogane sat back on his bed cross-legged and put the blond in his lap. "Make the most of this. Don't want to wake the kids."

"Thanks, Kuro-rin. I really didn't mean to disturb you." For once, Fai's mask was missing – his eyes were shining with tears and the remnants of whatever had distressed him.

"You don't have to be so strong." Kurogane looked away, running a hand through his hair. "It won't kill the kids to see you break down once in a while, but I don't think they could take knowing just how little you trust them."

"It's not that I don't trust them." Fai disagreed.

"It's that you don't trust anyone."

"It's that I don't trust _myself_." The mage sighed. "I can't go back to what I was before all this, but I don't think I can go forward alone either." He admitted. They sat in silence for a moment, tears still streaking down Fai's cheeks.

"I'll take you." A tense silence fell across the room. Fai was so shocked he stopped crying. Kurogane turned red. "I meant you won't have to go it alone. I'll be with you, and so will the kids." Across the room, Sakura snuggled deeper into Syaoran's arms, almost entirely asleep again as the archaeologist's body heat comforted her. Syaoran smiled slightly into her hair, trying to force down the violent blush on his cheeks from Kurogane's words.

"Then why say it like that?"

"I was thinking about what you said in Outo Country, in that bar. You said you understood Oruha's sentiments; that you were waiting for someone to take you away from it all as well."

"You're quite the romantic, aren't you?" Fai smiled sweetly, reaching up to cup Kurogane's jaw. The warrior scowled. He was acutely aware of not only Fai's weight on his lap, but also the sleepy hazel eyes still watching from the other side of the room.

"No. I just don't forget stuff as quick as you do."

"Who says I forget?" Fai asked softly, leaning against the warrior's chest, tired from his earlier mental and emotional exertion. "Let go, Kuro-pon. You know me well enough to know you need to let me go... unless _that's_ what you want." Kurogane was silent, running a hand slowly over Fai's side comfortingly. During the lengthening silence, he became aware of Syaoran drifting back to sleep.

"Maybe I do." Wide blue eyes met red. "Just tonight wouldn't hurt, right? It'll make you feel better, and I could do with some stress relief." Fai chuckled weakly.

"Nice to know where I stand. You're right though. We're both adults, aren't we? I don't see why we couldn't..." he smirked up at the warrior, then slipped off the other man's legs, and leant between his spread knees provocatively. "You'll get to take me after all."

"Fai." Kurogane held him still, pulling the mage up until their eyes met. "You say we're both adults, but how old _are_ you?" the blond flushed.

"Old enough to know what I want, and to do it legally in my world." Fai smiled, wide and empty. "How old do you think I am?" Kurogane shrugged, letting go of Fai's shoulders.

"About my age, maybe a bit younger? Twenty two, twenty three?" Fai dropped the smile, looking vaguely offended. "Did I guess too high?" Fai turned red, and climbed off his lap.

"That's kind of mean, Kuro-pu." The blond lay down on his side, and tugged Kurogane down with him. "Another time, I guess. I don't think either of us is really in the mood. "

"You _should_ be tired. Get some sleep." Kurogane lay behind the blond, allowing him to curl up comfortably before laying an arm protectively over his waist. Their shared body heat and the arm protecting him made Fai feel safer than he had in a while, and lulled him into a deep, thankfully dreamless, sleep.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: Fai's situation is weird. I didn't realise just _how_ weird until I had to explain it to my proofreader. Turns out she hates almost all things CLAMP, but agreed to check this fic anyway. I mean, how much angst can one person go though?  
Oh... wait... Subaru. Never mind. XD****  
****Warning: Sex, prostitution, pole dancing, bad language, and Kurogane actually being NICE.  
Pair: Kurogane and Fai  
Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles is not mine, nor has it ever been. It belongs to CLAMP.**

* * *

Fai woke later than usual the next morning, and came downstairs to find Syaoran and Kurogane had already eaten, and were ready to go out feather hunting, and Sakura was starting cleaning the house with Mokona.

They had arrived the day before, and had been offered temporary accommodation in an empty apartment. It was dusty, dirty, and cold, but with a bit of work, it would suitable for living in, even though they didn't intend to stay for too long.

"Good morning everyone!" he chirped as he helped himself to the cup of tea that had been left on the table for him.

"Morning Fai." Mokona bounced into his arms, nearly knocking the mug to the floor. "Sleep well?"

"Well enough, thank you Moko-chan." Fai kissed the top of her head. Soel laughed happily and went to pester Kurogane. The blond mage was unbelievably grateful that the perceptive Mokona had slept through the night's incident. If she had been aware of the interaction between him and the warrior, they would never hear the end of it.

"Um... Fai?" Sakura shifted her weight nervously as he met her worried eyes. "We need some supplies. Would you go into town, while I clean up?" The mage nodded cheerfully, always amused by her unwillingness to ask anything of the men.

"Sure I will, Princess." He reached for a pen and a pad of paper, ready to make a shopping list. Between everyone, they figured out what was needed for the next few days. Fai read out the list again, then frowned. "I can't carry all of this."

"I'll help." Sakura offered. Fai shook his head.

"No offense, Sakura, but I don't think the two of us could manage either; you're still weak from absorbing that last feather." He sighed. "We'll just have to wait until the boys come back from their first feather hunt, and one of them can help."

"Actually..." Syaoran tilted head, thinking of what he had heard last night from the two older travellers. "Sakura and I could probably handle searching if you two want to do the shopping." Kurogane could have killed him. He saw straight through the boy, knowing that what happened the night before was the reason Syaoran made the offer.

"You sure?" Syaoran nodded determinedly, and Sakura quickly agreed, not understanding her friend's insistence, but accepting it anyway. "Alright. We'll get the stuff. You two, try not to get lost or killed." The kids left, taking Mokona with them.

Fai drained the last of his tea and stood. He stretched, working the kinks out of his muscles, and inadvertently raising the hem of his t-shirt to give Kurogane a view of a few inches of creamy skin. The warrior looked away, blushing slightly.

Last night they'd said what they did on a spur of the moment. Fai was frightened, and vulnerable, and Kurogane just happened to be there. They were on a journey across dimensions with two children, for goodness' sake – of course they were desperate for intimate contact. Kurogane had slipped away to more bathrooms and secluded bushes for some alone time with his right hand in the last few months than he could ever remember doing before. He could only assume it was the same for Fai.

"So, are we going to talk about last night?" the mage asked. Kurogane blinked.

"Do we need to?"

"I don't know. Do we?" Fai met the warrior's crimson eyes boldly. "I don't want to pretend it didn't happen, Kuro-sama, but if you want to act as if we didn't admit a certain lust for each other, then we can do that." Kurogane shook his head.

"Last night you were terrified by what you'd dreamt. Your guards were down. You didn't know what you were saying, not really."

"I know exactly what I said, and exactly what I meant."

"You refused at the last minute, Fai." He pointed out. "You came onto me, then said you weren't in the mood." He hesitated, and licked his lips. "But you were ready to go ahead with it until I asked how old you are." Kurogane was watching for it now, so he saw Fai shut down. His entire body language and facial expression just closed up.

"Kuro-"

"Fai." The blond looked up from under his lashes. "After all this time, we both know that different worlds have different time scales. I don't care how much younger than me you are – you look and act like an adult, most of the time anyway." Fai stiffened, and hissed out a breath between gritted teeth.

"Kurogane." He ground out. "I'm _not_ younger than you. I'm older." Kurogane raised an eyebrow.

"How much older?"

"A little over two centuries."

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note: Here things get a little... more mature. This IS a KuroFai fic, after all. The age thing is something that's always bugged me a little - every profile I see says that he LOOKS 21, but could be hundreds of years old. Figured I'd play with it...****  
****Warning: Sex, prostitution, pole dancing, bad language, and Kurogane actually being NICE.  
Pair: Kurogane and Fai  
Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles is not mine, nor has it ever been. It belongs to CLAMP.**

* * *

"WHAT?"

"Kuro-tan, don't yell at me." Kurogane ran a hand through his hair, calculating as Fai pouted.

"You've got to be... two hundred and twenty-something!"

"Twenty-seven." The blond admitted.

"Twenty-seven." Kurogane sat down heavily. "You're two hundred and twenty-seven years old. You're old enough to be my ancestor." Fai looked down.

"Yeah, I know. In my world I'm barely into adulthood though. The time scales are different, very different. Our years are much shorter, and we live for longer. If it makes you feel better you can think of it like that, but it's wrong. I will always be older than you by our respective timelines."

Kurogane watched the mage in silence. How many of his years made up two hundred and twenty-seven of Fai's? That could make the blond younger than him. He didn't mind a lover older than him, or younger for that matter, but that was ridiculous.

"I... I'll think about it, alright? It's a... big gap." Fai smiled, big and bright and false.

"Then let's go shopping, shall we?" Kurogane grabbed the retreating mage by the wrist and pulled him against his chest. "Uh... Kuro-pi, aren't we-"

"Shut up. You think I can't see that?" he gripped Fai's chin, and forced his face to his own. He stroked a thumb across Fai's lips. "This smile is faked. Stop it. Don't smile unless you're happy." The thumb moved up to brush under Fai's left eye. "And I can see those, too." He pulled back and showed the mage the tear he'd collected. Fai stared at it, nonplussed. "You're allowed to be happy, and you're allowed to be sad and cry. Like last night."

Fai looked up at the black haired man for a moment, then threw his arms around Kurogane's neck. The warrior had a few seconds to register the embrace and gather his balance, before Fai kissed him forcefully. Kurogane had no say in the matter, and Fai was a violent kisser, using tongue, teeth, and lips to attack the other's mouth viciously.

The months of enforced celibacy had severely weakened Kurogane's will, and the sensation of the warm, firm body pressed down his front, coupled with the frantic kisses, soon broke down his resolve, and all thoughts of Fai's age went flying out of his head. The kiss broke just long enough for them both to gasp in a single gulp of air, and then Kurogane turned to shove Fai against the nearest wall. The mage's back hit the solid surface, and their hips were forced together. Rising desires were made evident as both bucked against the other, all sense of decency and reserve cast aside. Fai tore his lips away to throw his head back and moan loudly while Kurogane sucked on the junction of his neck.

Kurogane grabbed Fai's thighs and pulled him up into his arms, forcing the blond to wrap his legs around the warrior's hips to avoid dropping to the floor. He tugged on Kurogane's sweater until his partner leant back a little to remove it, before throwing himself back into their heated kiss. They moved against each other with increasing desperation, and the hallway was filled with their soft moans of pleasure and grunts of exertion. Kurogane groaned deep in his throat, pressing harder against Fai and making him keen softly. Their thrusts lost all coherency and rhythm, and they clung to each other in a fierce kiss as it all grew too much.

Fai shifted until he could stand, and allowed Kurogane to rest his full bodyweight against him while they caught their breath. They looked around guiltily as the door opened.

"Fai! Kurogane! We found the fe- oh!" Sakura's hand flew to her mouth. Kurogane flushed and turned his face away, but Fai met her eyes defiantly, before turning his gaze to Syaoran. The boy quickly ushered her out of the hallway. They could hear Mokona giggling to herself all the way to the living room.

Kurogane rested his head against Fai's shoulder and let out an embarrassed groan. Fai shivered at the sound, and Kurogane gave another gentle thrust as he felt the mage twitch in his jeans.

"We probably should go talk to them." Fai sighed, wriggling out of the other man's arms, intensely grateful for the long t-shirt he wore over his jeans – it covered any possibly visible stain on the pale denim. Kurogane adjusted his own jeans with a grimace of mild discomfort, and pulled his sweater back on.

"Well," Kurogane wrapped an arm around Fai's waist and pulled him in for a gentle kiss, "at least we know that our ages aren't going to be a major problem."

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author note: This is a really short one. It bugs me that it's so short, but the flow gets thrown off if I made it longer. T_T****  
****Warning: Sex, prostitution, pole dancing, bad language, and Kurogane actually being NICE.  
Pair: Kurogane and Fai  
Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles is not mine, nor has it ever been. It belongs to CLAMP.**

* * *

Fai settled on the sofa opposite the kids. Kurogane rounded the end of the sofa to sit next to Fai, stretching an arm along the back of the chair so his hand brushed against the mage's hair.

"Sorry about that." The warrior grunted. Sakura smiled sweetly.

"It's alright, I was just surprised. If you love each other, then it shouldn't be a problem, right?" She stroked Mokona gently. Syaoran nodded his agreement sheepishly.

"We're not…" Fai cut himself off as he recalled how innocent and sheltered Sakura was. "It was sort of spur of the moment." He left it at that, but Syaoran understood well enough. Kurogane's red eyes flicked towards the mage, before turning back to the Clow residents.

"You won't have to see things like that very often." He smirked, then straightened up and stretched. "So, tell us about this lead you found." Mokona finally stopped bouncing and cheering about them being 'lovey-dovey'.

"Mokona sensed a feather! Really close by too!" the white fur ball chirped. "And the lady who had it promised to give it to us when she doesn't need it anymore! Wasn't that nice of her?"

"Hm, very." Fai frowned. "Unusual, too. Most people don't want to let go of the power of the feathers."

"I thought that too." Syaoran admitted. "She seems genuine though. Maybe we just got lucky this time."

"It's not completely unheard of," Kurogane pointed out "but let's be wary anyway, alright?" The others nodded in agreement. "I'll go put the kettle on; who wants one?"

While in the kitchen, Kurogane's mind was running a mile a minute. If Fai was two hundred and twenty-seven in his own years, but was considered only just an adult, that would put him on a comparative age with Syaoran and Sakura. Unless the age to be considered an adult was different between worlds. The blond looked to be in his early twenties. Clow, Syaoran had once told him, considered you an adult at sixteen. Nihon claimed you an adult at eighteen. By either standard, Fai could well be the age his physical appearance suggested, if not younger. Kurogane nearly dropped a mug. If Fai was in his hundreds, but barely more than a child, what was he? Kurogane was twenty-five. If Fai was willing to sleep with someone who would be seen as less than a child on his world, why should it matter to Kurogane that Fai would be seen as an old man on his? Fuck it.

He finished the drinks and dumped them on the table in front of the others.

"Thank you Kuro-shi." Fai took a sip. Sakura and Syaoran sat quietly nursing their cups as Mokona sang to herself softly on Syaoran's lap. Kurogane mused on the wisdom of bringing the subject up in front of the kids, but then mentally shrugged – they were all travelling together, so no doubt at some point everything would come up around them.

"So, you're into kids then?" Kurogane timed it perfectly. Fai choked and spluttered. Syaoran's blind-side reflex kicked in to catch Sakura's dropped cup.

"W-what?" the blond coughed.

"Well, I was thinking. If you're two hundred and twenty-seven, but only just considered an adult, I must be less than a child on your world – I'm twenty-five." There was a long pause. Fai was blushing red, as the kids stared – how old?

"You couldn't have said that without Sakura and Syaoran in the room?" Kurogane shrugged.

"Does it matter? May as well talk this out now." Fai gave an acquiescing nod.

"True. Alright, Kuro-tan. Yes, on my world you'd be thought of as a child, but we don't do things by actual age. On my home-world, we judge people by physical age before numerical. You look a little older than me, so unless you told someone, they'd assume you were. The legal age to take part in a physical relationship is unclear - it's assumed you're mentally mature enough to consent a year after you physically mature. Special cases have different rules, though."

"What's a 'special case'?" Sakura asked. Fai shrugged and sipped at his drink again.

"People with mental problems, developmental issues, and royalty." She tilted her head in confusion.

"Why is royalty considered differently?" they all looked interested.

"Most royals on Celes don't choose their spouse themselves – their families do. A husband or wife is picked from an influential or strategically placed family, and they get married after a five year courtship period, or as soon as both parties agree, depending on the ages of the couple."

"That's... kinda messed up." Kurogane frowned. Fai shrugged.

"It's tradition."

* * *

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author note: This is another really short one. I'm sorry. I've also taken minor liberties with Fai's past. I'll exp[lain more at the end of the chapter.****  
****Warning: Sex, prostitution, pole dancing, bad language, and Kurogane actually being NICE.  
Pair: Kurogane and Fai  
Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles is not mine, nor has it ever been. It belongs to CLAMP.**

* * *

When struggling for money on Ragtime World, Fai would never admit it, but the few bits of coinage he'd managed to gather before Caldina hired them as guards in the pub had been earned in a way he knew his friends would disapprove of. Unlike Syaoran or Kurogane, the mage knew how to put aside his personal pride when working. He'd done it before, after all, when he and his brother were on the streets.

His looks were considered exotic for Ragtime, and as night began to fall, he gave up on looking for honest work. He picked a street corner, and leant against it, arms folded and long legs stretched out a little. He was glad, briefly, that the weather was holding out so he could remove his coat and scarf. Fai's fair haired, lithe figure soon attracted the attention he was seeking, and the mage spent the next ten minutes on his knees with his lips wrapped around a stranger's cock.

Later, he thanked every deity he'd heard of that no-one counted the money Caldina gave them before they added his and Sakura's separate earnings, and realised the discrepancy.

So now, on a different world, three removed from where he'd first kissed Kurogane, once more in an alley with a stranger, Fai couldn't bring himself to feel ashamed. He could feel Kurogane's eyes blazing into him, but he kept his focus on the client. The politician's fat fingers were wound into the mage's blond hair, and his grip tightened as Fai finished his work.

"Fifty." The mage took the money, and had finished counting it before his customer had caught his breath. Immediately, the blond had a knife at the older man's throat. "I said _fifty_, you fucking cheapskate. You want to pay _this_," he waved the notes around "you find a local _girl_."

"Can't blame me for trying." The politician shrugged, pulling out the rest of the money. "Most whores can't read or count that high." Fai snatched the cash and flicked through it, counting quickly.

"Whore or not, they still have to pay the bills." He stalked away. "Let's go, Kurogane." The warrior followed him wordlessly, until they were at the rooms they'd paid for. It was the cheapest place available – they shared a bathroom with another room, slept on a single bed, a camp-bed and a sofa, with a kitchenette including only a microwave and sink in the corner of the room.

"What was that about?" Fai's blue eyes were calm, and it almost hurt Kurogane to realise there was no emotion in them – no guilt, no regret, no shame.

"We need the money." The blond shrugged. "My magic keeps me from catching anything, and it's not as if it's difficult work."

"Why are you so blasé about it?" Kurogane sat down on the sofa, and pulled Fai down beside him. The mage sat a little further away from Kurogane than he usually would have, so the black haired man assumed that Fai did feel something negative associated with what he'd done. "Something like that isn't usually a first career choice." Fai chuckled bitterly, and wrapped his arms around himself as if cold.

"I can understand if you're disgusted and you never want to touch me again, but at least hear me out." Kurogane nodded once, to show that he was listening. "When I was a child, my twin brother and I were thrown out of our house. He died shortly afterwards" Not quite true, but good enough for the purpose of the explanation – Fai didn't think he'd ever be ready to share what really happened in that tower. "I ended up living on the street, a thief, beggar, an errand boys for the gangs, anything. A few years into it, I was propositioned, and offered what seemed like a _lot_ of money at the time. After a while, I was picked up by... someone." Ashura… "I didn't understand why he'd helped me and offered him my body. He refused."

"Good man."

"Not really." Fai sighed. "He only wanted me for one thing – it was just something different to what everyone else wanted from me. Anyway, I've worked the streets every time I've needed money for years. It's a universal fall-back. A few minutes with the right 'company', and I can find out how much they charge. Then I knock that price down ten percent and steal their clients."

"How often have you done it while travelling with us?"

"Three." Fai admitted. "Two back on Ragtime World, and that man today."

"You did it for good causes." Kurogane wrapped an arm around the mage and pulled him into his chest. "For the survival of you and your brother, for Sakura, for all of us." He pressed a kiss to blond strands. Fai shivered under Kurogane's trailing fingers.

"You're not angry with me?"

"You gave away your pride and your virtue to survive." Kurogane lifted Fai into his lap and kissed his lips. "I can't be angry with that." Fai wrapped his arms around the warrior, and kissed back. "Just promise that you'll talk to me before you go out, alright? Just let me know you're safe."

* * *

**TBC**

**Anyway, regarding my minor (lol) alterations to Fai's past. There's a gap in my knowledge here: the anime wasn't too detailed on it, and I'm still reading the manga, so I'm working on descriptions from various character profiles online. In my head there seems to be a time-gap between the whole thing with Fai and Yuui, and 'Fai' living with Ashura, and I can't figure out what was happening there, so I figured I may as well take advantage of it.**

**And let's face it - however off the mark my interpretation of that space may be, it's STILL not as weird as some of the things floating around this site! :D**

**EDIT - thank you to the reviewer who cleared this up for me. Apparently that little gap doesn't actually exist. Oh well, too late to change it now! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author note: I almost forgot about this week's update. Oops! ****  
****Warning: Sex, prostitution, pole dancing, bad language, and Kurogane actually being NICE.  
Pair: Kurogane and Fai  
Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles is not mine, nor has it ever been. It belongs to CLAMP.**

* * *

Kurogane growled. Fai was sitting at the table of the kitchenette, counting out the money he'd earned. Luckily, Sakura never really seemed to consider their financial situation unless someone commented on it. Syaoran, on the other hand, tried to keep track of what they had.

"How much?" the warrior asked, sitting opposite the blond. Fai glanced up.

"Two hundred. That'll just about cover our costs for the next few days." The mage rolled his shoulders, popping joints. Kurogane sighed and moved to rub the tense muscles, earning a grateful smile from Fai.

"Go and run a bath. I'll get you some clean clothes." Kurogane dropped a brief kiss to Fai's forehead. "You could really do with more sleep."

"I need to get off those damn streets." Fai corrected, standing. "The local workers charge next to nothing. I had to see more people today than I have since before I left Celes. Men are willing to pay more, luckily." Kurogane's crimson eyes suddenly narrowed, and he slid a hand down Fai's back to rest on his ass casually.

"I knew it." he pulled away as Fai winced when he pressed slightly. "You actually did it, didn't you? You went all the way." Fai hugged himself.

"I'm a prostitute, Kurogane, what did you think I do? The client asks, and I deliver."

"I thought that-"

"That _what_ Kuro-tan?" Fai sighed. "You agreed to this. I can handle it. There's nothing else we can do – we can't get a single job between us, and we desperately need the money. I don't have much left in the way of pride any more. If I can help by doing this, then that's what I'll do."

"I thought that what we were starting meant something to you." Kurogane sounded almost upset.

"Of course it does." Fai shook his head. "That's not important, Kuro-kuro. Just know that I care about you." He leant up to press a single, chaste kiss to the warrior's lips. "Sex with you would be completely different than what I do out there."

"Fai." Kurogane grabbed him and deepened the kiss. "Go take a bath." He murmured as they broke apart.

"Join me?" Fai's big blue eyes gazed up at him hopefully.

The bath was just about big enough for both of them. Fai leant back against Kurogane's chest, almost purring as the younger man gently washed him, fingers dancing across his ribs. Fai entwined their fingers briefly, leaning back to kiss his partner, only to freeze as Kurogane's free hand slid down between his legs.

"Just tell me to stop." Kurogane promised. "I won't force you. If you want me to stop, I will." Fai chuckled apprehensively.

"It's fine. Just... careful. Still kinda sore." He blushed lightly under Kurogane's own flush. A silent promise to be gentle was pressed to his temple, and the hand moved again, more gently this time. A warm palm pressed against Fai's length, massaging lightly until Fai let out a breathless sigh and began to harden under the contact.

Kurogane stroked him confidently, and disentangled his fingers from his partner's. He carefully drew Fai's knees up, and – still pumping gently – reached down to rub calloused fingers against Fai's entrance. Only now did Fai do more than moan lightly. He jumped skittishly, and Kurogane immediately withdrew.

"Sorry." Fai shook his head.

"It's fine. You just surprised me." He rocked his hips slowly, encouraging Kurogane to resume stroking him. So carefully and slowly that it was almost torture, the warrior worked first one finger, and then two into the mage. He hesitated at every whimper Fai made, particularly those of discomfort. Fai's back arched, and he came over Kurogane's hand with a soft cry.

"You're so beautiful." Kurogane murmured, holding the panting blond close. Fai chuckled weakly and leant back into the other man's arms.

"Been a while since someone said that." He admitted. "Especially _after_ I've agreed to sleep with them." Kurogane's grip tightened around the blond.

"Have you _ever_ been with someone you really wanted? Anyone you chose for yourself?" Fai quietened, and gently ran his fingers over the skin of Kurogane's muscular arms. After a few minutes, the warrior knew Fai wasn't going to answer, and took the silence as a no.

"We should get out." Fai murmured eventually. "The kids will want dinner." He slid out of the bath, tugging Kurogane with him, and laughed as the taller man attacked him with a fluffy towel until he was dry.

* * *

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author note: Aaand back to fluff...****  
****Warning: Sex, prostitution, pole dancing, bad language, and Kurogane actually being NICE.  
Pair: Kurogane and Fai  
Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles is not mine, nor has it ever been. It belongs to CLAMP.**

* * *

Sakura had already made a start on the cooking when they had finished dressing, but she happily handed control over to Fai as soon as he stepped up next to her and shooed her away from the stove. The princess moved to lay the cutlery, but Kurogane cut her off and nudged her to settle next to Syaoran at the table.

"We've got this one, princess." It was a term of endearment after all this time, rather than a title, and they all preferred it that way. He ruffled Syaoran's hair on his way past. Mokona bounced happily in the archaeologist's arms.

"Aww! Daddy's helping mommy make dinner. Just like a really _real_ family!" Kurogane rolled his eyes and pressed down on the top of her head.

"It's _normal_ to help out, you damn creampuff." Blood-red eyes flicked to Fai's figure at the oven, and his brows drew together briefly. Fai was standing awkwardly. He sighed, and reached across to take the spatula out of the mage's hand. "I _can_ cook, you know. Sit down, and _stay down_." He forced Fai into a chair and turned back to the food.

"Okay, _now_ it's a family." Mokona laughed. For a moment, the clear confusion on Fai's face was almost heartbreaking. Even Sakura, with little memory of her childhood, felt a pang of sympathy. Kurogane saw the brief mystification on the blond's face, and forced himself to smile slightly.

"When I was a kid," he began, acutely aware of having everyone's sudden attention, "we had servants, but my mother enjoyed doing it herself. We all used to share out chores, so I ended up learning to cook too. Nothing fancy, but enough to get by." He glanced over his shoulder briefly to meet wide blue eyes. "Every night we eat in, Fai ends up cooking, with the princess helping. It's not fair on you two. I'll cook tonight."

To everyone's surprise, including his own, Kurogane's cooking was good. Not _great_ – Mokona claimed Yuuko's assistant Watanuki would have thrown it away as a failure – but good enough for them. At Kurogane's prodding, Syaoran did the dishes, with Soel chattering away as he dried each plate.

Throughout this, Sakura sat sideway in her chair, leaning comfortably between the table and the chair back, so she could talk to both pairs. It was a fairly pointless gesture, however, as when the two Clow residents looked around to speak to them, Fai was perched on the table, one foot braced on either side of Kurogane's chair, flushed scarlet. The hands on the blond's hips told them that the warrior had put the smaller man there.

"We'll find something else." Kurogane was saying. "Anything else." The kids could only see the side of Fai's face, but Kurogane's features softened ever so slightly, and he reached a hand up to run a thumb under Fai's eye, as if wiping away a tear. Fai's grin faded to a soft smile, and he pressed a tender kiss to the palm of the offered hand. Sakura and Syaoran exchanged a glance – same sex couples were romantic, not sexual on Clow, so both assumed that for the two to have started such a relationship, they must be truly in love.

"There's a bar, just off the main street. They're looking for staff, the sort of thing I can do."

"Serving?" Syaoran asked, setting the last of the cutlery in the drawer. Fai smiled brightly.

"Something like that." He stretched, reaching high above his head until his spine cracked loudly, making them all wince. He slid off the table and onto Kurogane's lap, still straddling him so their hips fit tight together briefly before sliding a leg over to move off, displaying a flexibility none of them expected. The blond swung his hips as he walked, then spun and pressed his back to the doorframe, undulating his body as he slid to the floor before bouncing back up with a seductive glance tossed to Kurogane. "They need an extra dancer. I'm asking tomorrow." The door clicked shut behind him, leaving the other four in silence shock.

"Did he...?" Syaoran blinked, not only in the surprise of Fai applying to be a dancer, but also as he realised that Fai and Kurogane might at some point want to have a physical relationship, as well as the emotional one. The thought that he had it backwards didn't really occur to him.

"I think so." Sakura nodded. Kurogane looked troubled, but supposed dancing in a bar was safer than working the streets. At least he could keep an eye on the blond there.

"Whatever. Alright you two, off to bed. We've got a long day tomorrow. I'm going to get out and try and find a damn job myself. You two are going feather hunting."

* * *

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author note: Hey guys! Here - have some borderline-possessive Kurogane!****  
****Warning: Sex, prostitution, pole dancing, bad language, and Kurogane actually being NICE.  
Pair: Kurogane and Fai  
Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles is not mine, nor has it ever been. It belongs to CLAMP.**

* * *

The music was a fast paced beat, and Kurogane's mouth went dry as Fai moved in time to the music. They were lucky, Kurogane supposed – the club owner was short staffed, and after a quick demonstration willingly took the blond on for a few nights with full wages and whatever tips he could collect. All he had to do was wear a zipped tank top and a pair of tiny skin-tight shorts that rode high on his ass and left little to the imagination, and dance. Not even dance, really. Just grind and spin against a pole.

Syaoran and Sakura sat beside him at the table. The men had tried to convince the princess to stay in the hotel room, but she'd insisted on coming along – "if I can't get a job and help you work, I want to at least see what it is you're doing!" she'd said adamantly. Unlike the kids, Kurogane knew this was a step up from what the mage had done before for money, but from the look on the others' faces, he could tell that dancing in a bar was a low as they thought it was possible to get. Sakura's eyes were shiny with unshed tears of compassion.

"He's fine." The warrior leant over to tell her. "If he hated it, he wouldn't do it."

"This sort of thing..." she struggled for words. "I remember, vaguely..." she glanced at Syaoran, and the archaeologist took over.

"On Clow, only women who sell themselves dance alone." His face was scarlet. "I suppose there are men who do it too, but no-one dances without a partner unless they're advertising." Kurogane nodded understandingly.

"There are places like this on my world too, but a lot of the dancers are... um... _selling_ too. Not always, but a lot. Here it just seems to be entertainment, as much as anything."

"You and Fai..." Sakura chewed her lip shyly. "I know you take odd jobs to get money when we're short sometimes... Have you ever done anything like this before? Only, Fai looks like he's _really_ good at this." Kurogane shook his head.

"You don't need to worry about that, princess. We don't do anything we don't want to." He watched as Fai moved with the confidence and surety that only came from knowing what you were doing and knowing you looked _damn good_ doing it. "I've never done anything like this for cash, and to the best of my knowledge, he's never danced for money before either." It wasn't a lie, really – just because Fai occasionally ended up with his legs spread for strangers' money didn't mean he'd ever danced for them.

"He looks like he's enjoying himself, at least." Syaoran sighed. "But then, I can never tell what Fai is really thinking. Or you, for that matter Kurogane." Kurogane's eyes flicked back to the blond, only to look back at them, surprised when he was included.

"Seriously?" Both kids looked at him, just as surprised as he was. "What?" Soel giggled.

"Kuro-puppy's like a _wall_." She bounced onto his head. "And Fai's like a photograph! He's _always_ smiling!" Fai was walking across the table tops, allowing patrons to touch him, accepting the money that the reaching hands tucked into his waistband, the curves of the shorts against his pale thighs, the neckline of his tank top.

He still danced, as if seducing the entire room, until someone managed to grab the zip that ran the full length of the top and _pulled_. Pale skin was revealed, until Fai managed to push the hand away and refasten the gap. The same insistent hand was digging into his shorts, and Fai was having difficulty warding the excited customer off. Most of the audience were watching the main show on the stage, not focussing on the handful of dancers who moved around the room, so very few people noticed the exotic blond being groped.

Kurogane was across the room the second it was clear that Fai was seriously trying and failing to escape. He grabbed the blond by the waist and lifted him off the table. Blue eyes widened in momentary fear, then calmed as Fai registered Kurogane's presence.

"Hey, I called this one, man!" the guy who had been molesting Fai was probably a little older than Kurogane, built bulky like an ox, and Kurogane immediately categorised him as no threat at all, in every way conceivable.

"Call whatever you want." The warrior growled. "But keep your damn hands _out_ of his pants." The possessive tone and firm hold on Fai's hips told the stranger _exactly_ who the blond belonged to, and he fled to find easier pickings.

"Kuro-tan, calm down." Fai reached up and stroked a hand gently against his cheek. "Don't start a fight in here, ok? Where are the kids?"

"At the table." Kurogane jerked his head back to where Sakura and Syaoran sat with Mokona.

"Go back to the room. My shift finishes soon, and it's not safe for Sakura to be out after dark here." Fai gave Kurogane a small smile, all the sweeter for that it was real and honest. "At least escort her and Syaoran back. By the time you walk them home and get back here, I should be about done."

* * *

**TBC**

** To the reviewer who commented on the unlikihood and OOC of this fic: thanks for the input, but I feel should point out that as a fanfic, it was always going to be at least a little OOC. As for the whole scenario being very unlikely, I completely agree. I don't believe anything I write here could happen, otherwise CLAMP would have hinted at it - those girls aren't exactly shy. If it helps, just think of this fic as a partial AU. Alternatively, if it offends you in some way, feel free to stop reading. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author note: Even someone as even tempered as Fai can lose it sometimes. Syaoran's "Clow" saying on homosexuality is actually mildly corrupted quote from Aristotle in the film 'Alexander' - I couldn't remember the exact line, and in fact, it may genuinely be an Aristotle quote. If someone knows, can you let me know?****  
****Warning: Sex, prostitution, pole dancing, bad language, and Kurogane actually being NICE.  
Pair: Kurogane and Fai  
Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles is not mine, nor has it ever been. It belongs to CLAMP.**

* * *

While Kurogane walked back to collect Fai, Sakura and Syaoran sat in the kitchenette with Mokona sitting on the tabletop between them.

"Princess Sakura, about Fai and Kurogane. What do you think?" Syaoran asked. The girl shrugged.

"What am I supposed to think? It's kind of sweet that they found each other like this." She blushed lightly and glanced up at him from under her lashes. "What do people do with relationships like theirs back in my country?" Syaoran's blush matched hers.

"In... in Clow Country, it's a spiritual thing." He tried to get into an academic tone, keeping it impersonal. "There's a saying 'two men who lie together for knowledge and wisdom are blessed by the Gods.' I only know of a few men who engage in such a practice." Her gaze was curious, and he blushed darker. "Your brother and the High Priest are two of them."

"Oh." The princess blinked. "So they're in love?"

"Yukito and Touya? Absolutely."

"I meant Fai and Kurogane." Sakura giggled.

"Oh!" Syaoran looked sheepish. "I guess they must. I suppose it's different where they come from..."

"Mokona knows!" Mokona chirped. "Mokona asked Yuuko! On Kurogane's world it's fine, so long as it doesn't affect his work. Fai's home doesn't have a law against it, but it's not encouraged publicly either."

"He doesn't act like it."

"Fai acts like a lot of things," Mokona sounded serious, "but he doesn't do anything without a reason." The door slammed against the wall as it was flung open, and Kurogane stormed in. Fai trailed after him, looking just as angry.

"You said you could handle it!" Kurogane yelled. Fai kicked the door shut behind him.

"We need the goddamn money!" he shouted back. "I'm sick of this... this... possessive, controlling _bullshit_. I was looking after myself for _centuries_ before you came along, and I can keep doing it!" the kids cowered as the adults fought.

"Looking after yourself? Don't piss about, Fai! What you've been doing is _not_-"

"Fuck you!" Fai flung a plate at Kurogane's head, and only the warrior's training saved him. "We _both_ chose this, you bastard! _You_ said you didn't care! _You_ told me you were _fine_ with it!" he threw a cup. "I've spent more time with my legs open for you people than I have in _years_!" a glass this time, and everyone flinched at his words. "Even _Ashura_ didn't ask this of me!"

"Then go back to him!" Kurogane roared.

"I would if I could!" Fai yelled.

"STOP IT!" Syaoran was standing between them, a hand outstretched to each of them, shocking both adults into silence. "Just stop. What the hell is going on? And don't you _dare_ say 'it's nothing' or 'it's none of my business.'" Kurogane turned red and avoided his eyes, ignoring the princess altogether.

"Leave off, kid." He turned away. Fai rolled his eyes.

"They have the right to know where their money is coming from." The blond turned a chair around and straddled it. Syaoran paled as understanding dawned. Sakura looked sick. Mokona was unnaturally quiet. "I've been having sex with people for money. Not often, and only when we're desperate, but I've done it. Kurogane knew and agreed with the whole thing." the black haired man stepped forward, and smacked the blond hard across the face.

"You stupid bastard." He hissed. "Leave them out of this."

"Why?" Fai's grin was back in place, but his eyes were icy. "I'm a whore, you said it yourself. Why should I care who knows it?"

"Dragging the kids into this is childish and petty." Kurogane growled, forcing himself calm. "Yes, I knew you were doing it. Yes, I agreed to it. But when I found you in that alley on your knees, my heart damn near stopped." The fury in Fai's face faded into confusion. "I was terrified you were being forced, and when I realised you were doing it out of choice? I was scared that we had forced you to it; that you felt obligated to do anything you could for the money." The confusion increased tenfold, and Kurogane's heart clenched – no-one should be so baffled by simple human kindness.

"Why would it bother you?" Fai's rage was almost completely gone. "I don't understand. Money's money, right? Why should it matter how I earn it?"

"Don't you have any pride?" Kurogane rubbed a hand across his face tiredly.

"Pride doesn't help you survive." Fai said quietly. "Pride doesn't fill your stomach when you're starving." Kurogane was sharply reminded why Fai started selling himself, and nodded.

"I'm sorry. I was too harsh."

"No." Fai sighed. "I was too hasty. I should have tried to find another way to earn the money first, but that man was offering the last of the money we needed." He pushed the paper bag he'd set on the table towards Sakura. "I bought the feather on the way to meet Kuro-sama." He smiled tiredly as Kurogane lifted him bridal style and set him in the warrior's lap. "We can leave."

* * *

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author note: Mokona can't be infallible, and not every world is as accepting as others. I couldn't resist the Earthian reference. ANYTHING IN ITALICS IS IN KUROGANE'S NATIVE LANGUAGE.****  
****Warning: Sex, prostitution, pole dancing, bad language, and Kurogane actually being NICE.  
Pair: Kurogane and Fai  
Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles is not mine, nor has it ever been. It belongs to CLAMP.**

* * *

"_Stupid._" Fai grumbled in Japanese. Syaoran shrugged helplessly as Kurogane translated.

Mokona had fallen ill almost as soon as they had landed in their current world, and their translations were failing. Syaoran more or less spoke the local language, having learnt something similar on his travels and studies with his father, and translated everything into the Clow language for Sakura. The local dialect was one that Kurogane had become passing familiar with in the course of his duties as Tomoyo's guard, understanding only the basics, just enough to get by. Fai had no idea what was being said, but remembered a basic amount of the Japanese he'd learnt in Yama when he and Kurogane had been separated from the others. This smattering of verbal communication, coupled with the half-assed sign language they had developed back then, meant that he was able to keep up as long as Kurogane was willing to translate.

"Fai, please." Syaoran pleaded. "They don't approve of you two. This is the safest way – we all know you won't be able to avoid being affectionate long enough to get out of here alive."

"_Mage, two men bad_." Kurogane simplified in Japanese. "_Dress like a woman, and you stay alive._" Unfortunately, the world they had landed in this time held homosexual relationships in low regard – their dangerously low population had encouraged their government to use the death penalty in reaction to anyone who was proven to be in a physical relationship with someone of the same sex. Kurogane and Fai had been caught in the midst of some heavy petting and kissing by their current hostess, but fortunately for them she was an understanding woman, who was willing to explain the issue rather than call the authorities. She was currently engaged in encouraging the mage to cross-dress.

"_Kuro, no._" The blond pouted. "_Please no._" Kurogane sighed.

"_I don't want to see you hurt._" He said softly, earning confused looks from the others at the unfamiliar phrase, but smiles at the soft tone. He pressed the clothes against Fai's hand. "_Please?_" Fai crumbled and muttered many uncomplimentary things in his own language as he took them. The woman held out a metal cage. They all looked at it dubiously, until she lifted her own skirt a few inches. It was a support for the structure of the garment. Fai snarled briefly, but he took that too, and vanished into the bedroom to change. He leant out a few minutes later and sheepishly held out a hand to Kurogane, who understood and followed him into the room.

"_Help?_" Skin smooth and pale, with the bodice, mid-thigh bloomers, and cage in place, Fai looked more unearthly than Kurogane had ever seen him. The mage offered the sapphire and ivory striped dress to the warrior, who stepped up behind him and helped him into it. The garment was a simple style, elbow length sleeves ending in ivory lace cuffs, and fastened by laces halfway up the chest.

"_You're so beautiful._" Kurogane kissed Fai's neck lovingly. The blond barely understood the words, but the gesture was clear. He turned in Kurogane's arms, and returned the kiss.

Their argument wasn't exactly forgiven, and it certainly wasn't forgotten, but there had been enough bitterness between them in the previous world – still exhausted and angry, the group had crash landed in a field in a circle of surprised farmers, not twelve feet away from a feather. Apparently it had arrived only a few minutes before them. Reclaiming the feather had been simple, but Sakura had refused to take it until Kurogane and Fai stopped sniping at each other like a pair of petulant children. They had agreed to let the issue lie, unless there was a valid reason to drag it up.

"_Wait._" Fai murmured as he drew away, meaning that the others were waiting for them.

In the corridor, their host – a kindly soul by the name of June – was putting the finishing touches on Sakura's outfit. The princess wore a dress identical to Fai's, with a cerise and tan colour scheme replacing the blond's blue and ivory. Upon reflection, the clothes were the same as June's forest green and light grey ensemble, implying that this was the style for women on this world.

"Oh, don't you look lovely!" June trilled. Kurogane ignored the comment, but Fai tapped the warrior's lips until Kurogane grabbed his wrist and translated into Japanese. Fai blinked in confusion, then blushed slightly.

"_Will you help me take this off later?_" his blue eyes turned flirty. "_Let's sleep together tonight_." Kurogane choked.

"_I thought you didn't know that much Japanese!_" Kurogane yelled, embarrassed. Fai laughed, and immediately darted away, moving with far too much grace for a man in a dress. Kurogane gave chase, completing the familiar scene as he brandished his sword.

June shrieked in fear and shock as the blade missed the blond by an inch. Sakura and Syaoran just shrugged, only for the princess's hands to fly to her mouth as Fai fell. The others were ready to move to intervene, but Kurogane stopped Souhi's blade just in time, sharp tip resting against Fai's throat.

Fai lay there, blue eyes wide and trusting, as Kurogane withdrew, then helped him up.

"_Idiot_."

* * *

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author note: Finally, an update on the day I mean to post it. :D****  
****Warning: Sex, prostitution, pole dancing, bad language, and Kurogane actually being NICE.  
Pair: Kurogane and Fai  
Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles is not mine, nor has it ever been. It belongs to CLAMP.**

* * *

"That was stupid and dangerous." June lectured. She'd been at it for half an hour already. Kurogane grumbled and translated for Fai as Syaoran did the same for Sakura in an undertone, keeping her in the loop without drawing too much attention. "You could have killed him!" Fai touched her arm gently and spoke.

"He says he knows I wouldn't hurt him. We've been in enough real fights to know that we won't do any damage while-" Kurogane turned scarlet and scowled at Fai, "while playing like that."

"What if you hadn't managed to stop?" Kurogane threw his hands in the air in exasperation.

"This is what I do. I know my abilities well enough to stop a swing like that." He grinned. "Worst come to worst, he's capable of stopping me."

"You need to act like Fai's a woman now." June reminded him. Sakura nodded briskly and chattered away in her native tongue, making Syaora laughed. "What?"

"Sh-she said that Fai really is our mother now." he chuckled. June sighed, but couldn't repress her smile.

"Alright, I get the message." She straightened her skirts. "Now look; I understand that all this is strange to you, but you need to be more affectionate."

"Excuse me?" Syaoran tilted his head in confusion. Sakura waited patiently for a translation, while Fai tugged on Kurogane's sleeve.

"Men here touch their women." June admitted sheepishly. "You're all very conservative. Put an arm around her waist, hold hands. We're a very touchy-feely society. In fact, it's common to see... Ah, there you go!" she pointed at a young couple leaning up against a wall, almost swallowing each other's tongues in their passion. "_That_ is normal here." Kurogane cursed and both he and Syaoran translated. Fai chewed his lip thoughtfully. Sakura flushed scarlet, then asked a question.

"Aren't the conservative clothes to discourage this?" Syaoran passed on. June shook her head.

"It's just the current fashion."

Fai snuggled up to Kurogane's side, and wrapped the warrior's arm around his hips. Kurogane blinked down at him expressionlessly.

"_Talk dirty to me._" The blond encouraged.

"_How do you know how to say all this?"_

_"You want to fuck me?"_

Kurogane could have cried. His hard-on was, thankfully, hidden by his clothes, but still! Now he had the urge to throw Fai against a wall and fuck him senseless. On reflection, that was probably the idea. He grinned, the same smirk that would slide across his features before charging into battle, and hauled Fai in for a kiss.

It was hungry, passionate, and more than a little desperate. Fai's arms snaked around his neck, pinning the warrior in place. They broke apart flushed and panting, and only then recalled that they had an audience. Sakura was blushing scarlet. Syaoran looked a little confused, having finally realised that his idealistic, Clow-bred notion of what a homosexual relationship should be was completely wrong when it came to the older travellers. June simply watched, then nodded approvingly.

"Much better."

Fai jerked around immediately.

"Mokona has such wonderful timing." He grinned. "Looks like she's feeling better."

"Ah! You speak our language now?" June looked surprised. Fai shook his head.

"Our translator recovered. We left a note, so she won't worry too much, but it's a relief to not have to get Kuro-pon to translate all the time." Fai's smile – if at all possible – brightened. "Goodness knows he's laconic enough to out-silence a mountain." Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"Hn." Syaoran laughed. Sakura's smile was sweet.

"I was starting to think I'd never be able to talk to you directly again." The princess murmured. Fai swept her into a hug.

"Don't worry, princess, it's all better now." he dropped a brief kiss to her forehead, making Syaoran blush and stumble over his words. Fai laughed and rolled his eyes. "She's all yours, little doggy." The blond sidled back over to Kurogane as they kept walking, the whole thing easier and faster now that June could give all four of them the tour, rather than having to wait for translations.

"How much Japanese _do_ you know?" Kurogane asked quietly. Fai shrugged.

"Half of what I was spouting was memorised." He admitted. "I learnt it in Shura Country, but I have no idea what it means, other than being something lewd." Kurogane chuckled and translated what had been said. Fai's grin was sheepish.

"I'll take you up on the offer though." Kurogane told him softly, and took great delight in watching Fai flush pink and stumble over his own feet.

* * *

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author note: Two chapters left, and finally the part you've been waiting for! Also, sorry I'm late updating, but my family took me sno-tubing and chute-tobogganing for a day out before I go back North. Damn those hills were steep, and sliding down them with nothing but a couple of centimetres of rubber and padding between you and bare rock and steel? Bloody AMAZING...****  
****Warning: Sex, prostitution, pole dancing, bad language, and Kurogane actually being NICE.  
Pair: Kurogane and Fai  
Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles is not mine, nor has it ever been. It belongs to CLAMP.**

* * *

Fai crawled nude across the bed towards his partner. Kurogane's mouth went dry – he'd seen Fai naked before now, but this was different. He knew exactly how Fai looked without clothes, how he looked on his knees, how he could move with almost feline grace, how those blue eyes could sparkle with mischief and lust...

"Kuro-tan." The mage purred, sliding down to the bedspread and peering up at the warrior from beneath oddly dark lashes. "That's enough running, isn't it? We're as safe as we're going to get, I think. The children are still asleep." Kurogane tried to push away his growing arousal and ran a hand through his hair. Despite the original – physical – point of this relationship, Kurogane almost felt as if things were moving too fast.

"Fai, I don't know. Maybe we should-"

"Kurogane, I've never slept with someone I cared for. Don't take this away from me, please." Fai sounded mildly desperate. "Just once, before all this is over. I want to do it with someone I at least trust, and I don't think I've ever trusted or cared for someone as much as I do you."

Kurogane suddenly felt guilty. How could he refuse that?

"Alright." He pulled the blond against his chest, and flipped them so Fai was lying flat on his back against the sheets. "I'm not sure what I'm doing." He reminded the blond.

"I can talk you through it." Fai reached across and dug a tube of oil out of the drawer, and handed it to Kurogane. "I don't really need it, but it'll make it easier. Spread some on your fingers, stretch the muscles." Kurogane chuckled and popped the lid. He shifted backwards until he was kneeling on the floor between Fai's knees. Fai sat up, eyes curious.

"I can be nice." Kurogane muttered, before licking along the full length of the blond's arousal. Fai gasped, and automatically spread his legs a little further. Kurogane glanced up, unsure of the reaction, then dipped down again to take the whole thing into his mouth properly. Fai found himself flushed and whimpering as he wound his fingers into Kurogane's hair, guiding the bobbing head almost involuntarily. His hips flexed as Kurogane worked slick fingers into him, shirt sliding down his muscular, tanned back.

"Kuro-sama, stop." Fai tugged the black spikes desperately. "Please, I can't-hmmm..." Kurogane chuckled as he crawled on top of the blond, smearing what was left of the lube on his hand over his own cock.

"Hey, easy now." he buried his face in the crook of Fai's shoulder. "Let's not end this too quickly." Fai grumbled, and shifted his legs up to wrap around his partner's hips. Kurogane kissed damp skin as he pushed forwards; sliding into the blond's hot willing body. Fai barely whimpered at the intrusion, but he cried out at Kurogane's first thrust as it skimmed his prostate. "Good?"

"Good." Fai agreed. Their pace was smooth and steady, nothing earth-shaking, mainly nervousness and soft pleasure. It was sensual and loving, rather than the desperate fuck Fai had been expecting, but upon reflection, he wasn't surprised. Kurogane was careful, gentle, only becoming more forceful as they both neared their peak. Fai arched against his lover wildly as he came across their stomachs, and Kurogane let out a guttural growl as the clenching around his manhood dragged him into orgasm along with the blond.

"Hm." The warrior shifted, trying to pull out, but Fai held him still.

"Just a little longer." They kissed lazily. "Let me hold you just a little longer."

"We need a bath." Kurogane murmured. "The kids will be awake soon."

They had sex again in the bath, Fai riding his younger lover in the hot, jasmine scented water. _This_ was the frantic fuck the mage had expected, easier now that he was prepared and the pressure of their first time was gone.

"Now _that_ was amazing." Kurogane sighed, leaning back into the heat. Fai chuckled weakly, and leant down to run a finger gently across his partner's shoulder.

"And we can do that as many times as we can, as often as we can." Kurogane shivered under the light touch.

"Gladly." He slid his arms up over the edge of the bath, to wrap his arms around Fai's waist, and bucked up gently. Fai whimpered.

"Again? Seriously?"

"Come on, mage." Kurogane smirked. "I've got at least one more round in me yet. You aren't getting soft in your old age, are you?" Fai stared down at him for a moment, silent, and Kurogane thought for a second he'd overstepped a boundary by bringing Fai's age into it.

"Big meanie! I've got plenty of stamina!" Fai suddenly laughed and ground his hips down into the warriors, catching Kurogane off guard.

* * *

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author note: Wow, nearly done! Just the epilogue left now... I'll apologise now for Fai later, but I share Kurogane's outlook on the constant smiling.****  
****Warning: Sex, prostitution, pole dancing, bad language, and Kurogane actually being NICE.  
Pair: Kurogane and Fai  
Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles is not mine, nor has it ever been. It belongs to CLAMP.**

* * *

By some miracle, they had another two weeks before the kids found out.

Kurogane was tied to the bed, Fai straddling his hips and dripping melted chocolate across the warrior's stomach, both naked and ready. In their haste, one of them – they had no idea who – hadn't closed the door properly. All it had taken was Sakura walking past at the wrong moment, and they were interrupted by her startled squawk.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" Syaoran's own yelp had promptly followed.

"Goddamnit." Kurogane groaned, slamming his head back against the pillows. Fai sighed and reached for the blanket, the mood ruined. "You two may as well stay put. We're going to have to talk about this."

Syaoran and Sakura hovered in the hallway until Fai opened the door properly. Kurogane's shirt hung to mid-thigh, flashing a pair of midnight blue boxer shorts as he moved. Kurogane was back in his trousers, but still bare-chested, trying to clean off the chocolate.

"You two…" Sakura bit her lip. "Syaoran and Mokona said…" she frowned and glanced at her companion. Syaoran shrugged, face scarlet.

"I didn't know you…" he trailed off. Fai smiled understandingly and patted the patch of carpet in front of him. The kids followed the direction and sat.

"You two have been with us the whole way so far," the blond told them, sounding calmer than Kurogane thought he had any right to be. "I understand that on Clow, relationships like ours are very different to how they are on our worlds." The kids were blushing, clearly uncomfortable, but understand how important it was that this was cleared out now. "I've been told that for your country, it's a spiritual thing, based around knowledge and sanctity?"

"More or less." Syaoran agreed. "There's no stigma to it, so there's no need to hide it. If anything, men in relationships are respected."

"On my world, it's completely different. Every single part of any relationship is hidden in public, so we can take as many lovers as we like, even those of the same gender." Fai told them gently. "There's rarely an emotional attachment."

"My world is different again." Kurogane had finally cleaned off the last of the chocolate and beaten his blush into submission. "Casual flings aren't encouraged. Gender doesn't matter though." He sat down next to Fai, purposefully avoiding eye contact. "As long as it doesn't distract us from our work, guards at the palace are given pretty much free reign."

"So, we can both understand if you two are upset and confused by this whole thing." Fai finished with a soft smile. Sakura was twiddling her fingers, cheeks pink, while Syaoran chewed his lip thoughtfully. The silence stretched out, and Kurogane felt his heart freeze in his chest as Fai's expression shuttered. Physically, there was no difference, but the warrior saw the light fade from those bright blue eyes.

"Oi." Fai looked up at him and tried to force the smile natural. It didn't work. "Stop that." Kurogane dropped a heavy hand on his head. The mage blinked, and suddenly the smile faded, and his eyes filled with tears. The kids stared – they could count on one hand the amount of times they'd seen Fai without his grin.

"I…" Fai licked his lips. "I just…" the tears overflowed, and Kurogane dragged him into his lap.

"Don't do this to him." The warrior almost begged the two children. "You know how much he's done for us all. Don't make this harder than it really has to be."

"You two love each other, right?" Sakura as the first to recover her voice. Kurogane looked down at the blond in his arms, and sighed.

"We never started this with the idea of 'love' or anything like that." He gently wiped away Fai's tears. "It was never meant to be an emotional thing." Fai caught his hand and kissed the palm. "Somehow, though, things have changed."

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to break down like that." The mage admitted, drying the last of his tears.

"I told you already, it won't kill them to see you cry." Kurogane wrapped his arms around Fai's waist. Syaoran perked up, finally.

"We don't mind if you do, Fai." He agreed. "It's physically impossible for anyone to be happy all the time, and it's not healthy to bottle it all up." Fai leant back against Kurogane's chest, a genuine smile starting across his face.

"Old habits are hard to break." Fai shrugged. Sakura giggled, and he suddenly recalled her question. "So yes, princess, I love him, for all that my Celes breeding is screaming at me to run from it." he turned slightly to meet the surprised red eyes of the warrior. "I love you, Kurogane."

No nickname. He must be serious.

Kurogane cleared his throat nervously.

"Yeah… me too." Fai rolled his eyes, knowing that that was probably the best he was ever going to get out of the laconic man, especially in public.

* * *

**TBC**


	14. Epilogue

**Author note: That's all, folks!****  
****Warning: Sex, prostitution, pole dancing, bad language, and Kurogane actually being NICE.  
Pair: Kurogane and Fai  
Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, it's characters, and consisting universe is not, nor has ever been, my property. All rights and ownership to CLAMP, Kodansha, and all ensuing manga and anime producers (Sorry, that are too many to list this time).**

* * *

Much later, after everything that happened between them; after a world of acid rain, and vampire twins, and stolen magic; after the death of king and a father and a brother, they were still together. Fai had been angry when Kurogane forced him to live, but watching the warrior wince in his sleep and clutch at his empty shoulder, the blond knew that he had never, and _could_ never, stop loving Kurogane.

The night after Kurogane had the mechanical arm from Piffle attached, Fai lay on his back on the cool wooden floors, Kurogane's face buried in his collarbone, and tangled their fingers together.

"Kuro-ku?" the warrior looked up, red eyes warm and sleepy. "We should move to a bed." Kurogane grumbled, but moved willingly enough.

They stripped off and snuggled beneath the sheets. Kurogane burying his face in the soft blond tresses that now fell to Fai's mid-back as he curled around his lover.

"I thought about cutting it." Fai murmured softly. "I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"Doesn't matter to me." Kurogane mumbled, mostly asleep now he was warm and comfortable. "Love you either way." Fai blinked then turned slightly to look at him.

"You do?"

"Uh-huh…" Kurogane yawned, then snorted as he almost inhaled a strand of hair. "Ugh. Changed my mind. Love you as mage, or vampire, or human, prince or peasant. But for the love of god, tie your hair back so I don't choke on the stuff." Fai laughed and reached for a hair tie to comply with the order. "Hmm… better." Kurogane pressed a sleepy kiss to the back of Fai's neck, and fell asleep at last.

Fai bit his lip to hold back the tears. Sometimes it seemed like Kurogane was trying to kiss away every tiny bit of pain in him, and sometimes it seemed like the warrior was succeeding. Especially now, when Fai was wracked with guilt at the death of Ashura, and grief at the loss of Fai. Kurogane was injured, barely able to use the new arm attached to his body, and Fai had been so _cold_ to him recently, and yet here they were, the warrior still trying to comfort him.

Just maybe, when all this was over, and they could stop travelling, settling down in Japan with Kurogane wouldn't be so bad. It wasn't like he could go back to Celes or Valeria, after all. Kurogane had been talking about rebuilding Suwa one day…

Fai of Suwa…

Yes.

That had a good ring to it.

* * *

**Thanks for sticking with me to the end, guys! I don't think I would have if I ws reading this - the writing style declined horribly, and good Lord, the OOCness hurt. :S**

**Also,thanks to _lexi_nyanko_ of Livjournal, whose artwork kept the creative juices flowing ****(http:(doubleforwardslash) .com(forwardslash)lexi_nyanko(forwardslash)gallery(forwardslash)00002s8y?page=1). ****Fai's poledancing song in my head was "Rondo" by On/Off, AKA the opening theme to Vampire Knight Guilty.**

**There's a follow up to this in the works. Not really a sequel, just connected: an xXxHolic crossover. Who likes DouWata? We'll see how it works out, ayway.**

**I've had some bad comments regarding my depiction of Fai, and I agree with all of them. As a student mental health nurse, Fai is a brilliant character for me to play with, and I intend to do so more fully in the crossover.**

"Deceptiveness in adulthood may stem from relationships in childhood in which it was not possible to trust one or other parent. The emerging adult, unable to trust, conceals his thoughts and feelings." – Rose, N. (1998) _Essential Psychiatry_. Oxford, Blackwell Scientific Publications. **Fai, anyone?**

**Thanks for the support!**


End file.
